El Hombre
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: Sherlock siente que cada vez le resulta más insoportable que John lleve a sus citas a casa, pero sobretodo que pase más tiempo con esas mujeres que con él, por eso busca una forma de llamar su atención.


Otra mujer… Otra mujer había llegado al 221B de Baker Street y, cómo no, la había traído John Watson, el médico exmilitar que compartía piso con él desde a saber cuando. Al principio no le había importado demasiado que de vez en cuando John trajese compañía al piso, Sherlock había sido capaz de ignorar por completo sus insulsas conversaciones, los cumplidos sin sentido de John, las risitas nerviosas y corteses de ellas fruto de un ligero embriagamiento por culpa del alcohol… Pero hacía tiempo que ya no conseguía aislarse de todo ello en su mundo. Ahora no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que escuchaba unos tacones que no eran los de la Señora Hudson subir por las escaleras, no podía evitar quedarse mirando a la extraña sin importarle incomodarla, no podía evitar escuchar las palabras de ellas y las de John, sintiendolas como puñetazos cada vez más fuertes. Era horrible y había tardado en comprender que lo que ocurría era que era incapaz de aguantar que alguien que no fuese él tuviese la atención del doctor. ¿Celos? ¡No! El gran Sherlock Holmes no sentía celos; los celos eran para el resto de humanos, incapaces de despegarse de los inútiles sentimientos que solo lograban embotar la mente. Por eso el resto de la humanidad era tan estúpida y por eso él era un genio. Un genio que no sabía qué hacer para volver a ser el centro de atención de su compañero de piso.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando descaradamente a John y su nueva acompañante: una chica visiblemente más joven que él, universitaria, de segundo año, tercero como mucho. Dios, ¿es que John no tenía límite? Estaba claro que la chica estudiaba arte: falda gris hasta medio muslo, medias negras, botines de cordón, camiseta con una especie de chiste informático y chaqueta de punto también gris. Pero no fue su vestimenta lo que le dio la verdadera pista: sino el color azul eléctrico de su cabello y el resto de pintura bajo sus uñas. Era demasiado obvio, pero al parecer le había dicho a John que era estudiante de literatura y escribía poesía, buscando impresionarle de alguna manera. Qué estupidez…

Ella se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, cruzando las piernas con un exagerado movimiento, logrando que la mirada de John se desviase hacia allí provocando que casi tirase la copa de vino tinto que llevaba en la mano. Ella rió tontamente y le quitó la copa de la mano, entre los dos habían terminado con la botella así que sus movimientos empezaban a ser algo torpes, pero al parecer solo Sherlock se percataba de ello. La joven llevó su mano después al mentón del exmilitar y se relamió lentamente, haciendo que John pasase saliva y se sonrojase. Sherlock no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante aquello; John siempre reaccionaba igual, era un imbécil. Aquella mujer le había camelado porque seguramente pensaba que al ser un exmilitar y además médico tendría una fortuna en el banco, por supuesto era una suposición fruto de la ingenuidad de los jóvenes… Pero hasta John debería haberse dado cuenta de ello, de no ser porque estaba hipnotizado por aquel extravagante cabello y aquellas largas y tonificadas piernas.

John sonrió embobado y Sherlock se encontró a si mismo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia ellos. La estudiante de arte entrecerró los ojos mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro al del doctor, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a rozarse, Sherlock les apartó de un empujón, haciendo que John se tambalease y que ella casi se cayera de espaldas. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que hacía, había actuado por instinto y, la verdad, no estaba tan mal como imaginaba… ¡No! Era horrible, él nunca actuaba por instinto, no era su estilo, lo suyo era pensar, contrastar datos, dar con la mejor opción, no…

-¡Sherlock!

Ese fue John, sacándole de su embobamiento. El detective le miró confundido aun intentando asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, pero antes de que pudiese responder, recibió una patada en el trasero por parte de una indignada veinteañera que se levantó de un salto, aprovechó para darle un pisotón y salió del apartamento tras dedicar una mirada asesina a John. Genial, ahora no habría quien le aguantase.

-¡Sherlock mira lo que has conseguido!- se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente cabreado antes de mirar al detective, que seguía helado- Dios… Llevaba semanas sin salir con alguien…

-No era una buena opción… -murmuró Sherlock y pretendió seguir con una explicación, pero la mirada que le dedicó su compañero de piso fue suficiente para hacerle cerrar la boca-.

Sin decir nada más, John salió de la cocina y fue directo a su cuarto. No volvería a hablar con Sherlock hasta la mañana siguiente, y la verdad no era eso lo que había pretendido el menor de los Holmes, pero al menos había conseguido parte de sus objetivos: echar a la intrusa.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente con la mujer peliazul y John no había conseguido otra cita, lo cual inexplicablemente hacía sonreír a Sherlock. Pero como la causa de su anterior fracaso sentimental había sido su interrupción, John había decidido hacerle el vacío lo más posible, así que seguía sin tener la atención del doctor. Aquello le desesperaba. Necesitaba ser el centro de su mundo, que le viese, que pensase en él… Entonces fue cuando recordó a La Mujer. Ella sabía hacer que la gente se fijase en ella, sabía cómo hipnotizar a los hombres.

No tardó en dar con la respuesta acertada, la forma en que consiguió dejar a John sin palabras, aunque con él no había funcionado. Pero bueno, si había funcionado con él una vez tendría que volver a hacerlo, ¿no? Por probar no perdía nada. Sería un pequeño experimento.

John Watson había salido a comprar. Como siempre tenían la nevera vacía, pero no era eso lo que le había llevado a irse de ahí, sino el alejarse de Sherlock. Aún seguía enfadado con él por haberle arruinado la cita, el polvo más bien, pero cuando se fue cabreado a su dormitorio se encontró a si mismo sonriendo como un idiota, ilusionado por los celos que había mostrado Sherlock, por el enfado que había en su mirada cuando ella le había intentado besarle. Verle así le había… Gustado. ¡Y eso era lo que más le confundía! ¿Cómo narices podía gustarle que Sherlock echase a las chicas que conseguía llegar a casa, después de todo lo que le costaba llegar a esa situación?

Se entretuvo lo más que pudo haciendo la compra, la idea era tardar lo máximo posible y no tener que llegar a casa y enfrentarse a su compañero de piso, aunque mas que enfrentarse a él lo que temía era enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. ¿Sentimientos?

Volvió al 221B de Baker Street, con una bolsa en cada mano y subió las escaleras, dejando escapar un suspiro al llegar al último escalón. Sólo le separaba de la batalla una puerta. Pasó saliva antes de abrir esa puerta, pero lo que vio e hizo perder toda la concentración que había conseguido ganar. Y las bolsas también.

Sherlock. Desnudo. Sentado en el sofá justo frente a la puerta. Estaba claro que lo había movido hasta allí para que fuese lo primero que viera John al entrar. No llevaba ni una sola prenda de ropa y sus ojos fueron a parar directamente a su entrepierna. A pesar de que llevaba las piernas cruzadas aún podía ver un poco, lo que hizo que John se sonrojase más que nunca y apartase la mirada de él.

-No ha funcionado… -murmuró Sherlock- ¿Por qué no ha funcionado?

John tardó unos segundos en recuperar la capacidad de hablar, pero aun así no pudo girarse para verle, no podía volver a ver a Sherlock abiertamente desnudo ante él, no por pudor o algo parecido, sino porque estaba causando un efecto en él que solamente lograba confundirle más y más.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que se supone que no ha funcionado, Sherlock?

-Se supone que debías fijarte en mi - respondió mirándole fijamente- no apartar la mirada.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Sherlock quería que le mirase mientras estaba desnudo? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Pero aun sin ser lo que pretendía, se giró y le miró a los ojos. O al menos lo intentó, pues a cada segundo se le escapaba la vista hacia la piel de Sherlock: su cuello, su torso, su vientre plano, su… Pero siempre volvía a sus brillantes ojos azules, que habían pasado de la decepción a la felicidad por la victoria. Y antes de que alguno de los dos dijese nada, el detective se levantó, exponiendose completamente y se acercó a John, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Los labios de Sherlock volvieron a mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué te alejas?

-Sherlock estás desnudo.

-Muy observador, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

John abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró sin decir una palabra. No sabía que contestar a eso porque no estaba seguro de por qué se alejaba. Sherlock aprovechó ese momento para acercarse de nuevo y esta vez su amigo no se movió. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Se aventuró a alzar una mano, la cual John miró con algo entre el temor y el deseo, así que llevó sus dedos a la mejilla del exmilitar y este cerró los dedos frente al suave contacto. Parecía disfrutar… Y Sherlock también disfrutaba. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar alguien con algo así? Pero así era, estaba disfrutando de tocar la piel de John.

Dejó que su mano descendiese por el cuello del doctor y sintió a través de las yemas de sus dedos el escalofrio que recorrió su piel. Aquello le hizo sonreír de nuevo, sonreír de verdad. Le gustaba verle en esas condiciones por su culpa y quería seguir probando, seguir experimentando. Así que siguió su camino por el torso de John por encima de su camisa. El detective frunció el ceño, aquello no era tan agradable como el contacto piel con piel, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos furiosamente, pero unas manos sobre las suyas le detuvieron. Alzó la vista y vio a John que obviamente estaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa, ¿qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia? Sherlock no bromeaba, quería tocarle directamente.

-Eso va un poco después, Sherlock.

-¿Después de que?

-Después de esto.

Y sin previo aviso John lo tomó del mentón y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso rápido, un pequeño contacto y se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. El médico tenía las pupilas dilatadas y un deseo bailando en la mirada, por otra parte el detective lucía confundido, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Esta vez fue él el que dio el primer paso, el que se inclinó sobre su compañero y, tras un segundo de duda, le besó. Esta vez el contacto fue algo más largo, aunque igual de suave, igual de lento. Sherlock adoraba esa suavidad sobre su propia boca, era agradable sentirlo, pero había algo que fallaba. Fue entonces cuando notó algo húmedo sobre su labio inferior y se apartó algo asustado. Pero John rió. Sherlock frunció el ceño, molesto por su diversión, pero no se resistió cuando le tomó del mentón de nuevo.

-Abre los labios -susurró el médico-.

Sherlock obedeció, entreabriendo sus labios al volver a besarle y esta vez dejó que la humedad entrara en su boca. Era la lengua de John, que ahora rozaba la suya lentamente, de una forma que mandaba escalofríos a lo largo de su columna, hacia una zona en la que a Sherlock le avergonzaba sentir escalofríos, pero esta vez los ignoró. Simplemente intentó imitar los movimientos de la lengua de John y un instante más tarde ambos estaban jadeando, con sus bocas unidas de una forma desesperada y caliente, abrazados sin importar que uno de ellos estuviese completamente vestido y el otro completamente desnudo.

-Sherlock… -murmuró John, apartandose de los labios del más alto, haciendo que este frunciese el ceño- Ahora…

John llevó las manos del detective a su camisa, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él mientras jadeaba. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, la mirada desenfocada y una pequeña pátina de sudor sobre la frente y el cuello. Y aunque no se diese cuenta de ello Sherlock estaba en las mismas condiciones. A pesar de su asombrosa capacidad deductiva, tardó un instante en descubrir a qué se refería, pero un segundo más tarde ya se había librado de todos los molestos botones y se deshacía nerviosamente de la prenda, haciendo reír de nuevo a John. ¿Por qué no paraba de reírse?

-No tengas prisa, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

-No tengo prisa, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero tocarte.

Aquello consiguió que John enmudeciese de nuevo y Sherlock aprovechó la oportunidad para librarse finalmente de la dichosa camisa y sin perder un momento colocó sus manos sobre aquel torso desnudo. Irónicamente lo que más le sorprendió fue el sentir los latidos del corazón de John en la palma de su mano. Iba rápido, mucho, más que nunca y casi por instinto llevó su otra mano a su propio corazón. Sonrió. De alguna manera aquello resultaba bonito. Pero no iba a conformarse solo con eso. Agarró la muñeca de John y tiró de él con la fuerza suficiente para que cayese bocarriba sobre el sofá y se puso encima de él, ignorando sus quejas. Pensó en hacerle callar con un beso, pero cambió de planes y en vez de posar sus labios sobre los de él, colocó su boca en el centro de su torso, donde dejó un pequeño beso que de nuevo silenció al bullicioso exmilitar. Su pulso se aceleró más aún, ¿no había límite para ello? Tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, ¿no?

Dejó una hilera de besos por su pecho, bajando hasta su ombligo, yendo cada vez mas al sur hasta que se topó con una molestia nueva: pantalones. Sin dudarlo llevó sus manos a la bragueta y comenzó a desabrocharlos, pero se detuvo cuando John puso una mano sobre él, obligandole a mirarle. Esta vez no había deseo en sus ojos, más bien era preocupación.

-Sherlock… ¿estás seguro de esto?

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-Bueno…

No le dejó terminar la frase; desabrochó los pantalones y rozó su miembro con los labios por encima de la tela de los boxers rojos de John, logrando que este echase la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que soltaba un juramento.

-Joder, Sherlock.

¿Tanto había logrado con un simple roce? Debería apuntarselo para la próxima vez. Si, habría próxima vez. Debía hacer varias pruebas para dar por válido el experimento, ¿no?

Tomó la cadera de John y le obligó a alzarla un poco para poder quitarle los pantalones, seguido de la ropa interior. Entonces vio su miembro, duro frente a él. Y eso lo había logrado él, no una mujer cualquiera que intentase robarle a su John, había sido él quien había logrado excitar a John Watson hasta ese punto y habían hecho poco más que besarse. Entonces sintió unos ojos sobre él y alzó la vista para encontrarse la mirada de John clavada en la suya acompañada de una sonrisa divertida.

-Tu también lo estás.

Sintiendose de lo más ridículo, Sherlock bajó la mirada hacia su propia entrepierna y se sonrojó al extremo al ver lo duro que estaba él también. Apenas se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora que lo sabía empezaba a dolerle. ¿Dolor? Se suponía que el sexo era placer, ¿verdad? Quizás debía avanzar un poco más, quizás aún no había llegado al punto del placer. Miró a John a los ojos, ignorando la diversión en su rostro, y después volvió la vista a su miembro, que seguía frente a él. Era algo que había visto hacer muchas veces, obvio que se había documentado antes de intentar nada, así que humedeció sus labios con la lengua antes de posarlos sobre la punta del miembro de John e introducirlo lentamente en su boca, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando no pudo más. Un gruñido salió del fondo de la garganta de John, que solamente podía repetir su nombre en voz baja, incapaz de completar la frase que estaba intentando decir.

Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacando el miembro del exmilitar de su boca y lo tomó con la mano, comenzando a lamer desde la base hasta la punta, despacio, estudiando las reacciones de John, oyendo sus jadeos y gemidos, viendo como arqueaba la espalda cuando algo le gustaba de verdad y empezó a centrarse con sus labios y lengua en la punta, era lo que verdaderamente le hacía estremecer, mientras su mano masajeaba la base. Era delicioso ver como un hombre así, un antiguo soldado, se derretía por algo tan sencillo. Pero Sherlock aun no sentía el placer que se suponía que daba el sexo, quizás era porque se había dedicado a tocar, pero no a que le tocasen… Así que llevó su mano libre a su propio miembro y se encontró a si mismo gimiendo solo por el roce de sus propios dedos sobre el mismo. Aun así siguió atendiendo a John, cuyo miembro había empezado a temblar. Estaba al borde. Sherlock le había llevado casi al límite, pero John no quería terminar así.

-Sherlock… Sherlock, para… - logró decir al tiempo que le tomaba del cabello con toda la delicadeza que pudo y apartó su boca de entrepierna mientras le miraba, sintiendo un escalofrío al ver donde estaba la otra mano de su compañero de piso -¿Sherlock…?

El detective le miró gimiente, con los ojos brillantes mientras su mano estaba ocupada en darse placer a si mismo. Aquello era lo más excitante que había visto jamás: Sherlock masturbandose mientras le miraba, excitado solo por haberle dado placer a él. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir. Pero los jadeos de Sherlock no ayudaban a que mantuviese la cordura. De golpe se sintió celoso, no quería que Sherlock se corriese por él mismo, quería lograrlo él. Así que John agarró su brazo, ignorando la especie de queja que dejó escapar el detective, y lo atrajo hacia él, besándole con ternura antes de hablar:

-Déjame hacerlo a mi…

John acarició el vientre de Sherlock con delicadeza, solo con la punta de los dedos, yendo hacia su entrepierna mientras le entretenía con besos lentos y húmedos. Adoraba aquella boca que tantas veces le había ridiculizado, animado, ordenado y alentado. Adoraba lo inocente que le había parecido en un principio y lo lascivo que podía llegar a ser. Por eso quería darle placer, quería que Sherlock llegase al orgasmo gracias a él.

Comenzó acariciando solo la punta, sentados el uno frente al otro, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para Sherlock, gemía deseoso, estaba demasiado excitado, necesitaba más. Así que comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, viendo como comenzaba a temblar, sintiendo como se agarraba a sus hombros, como clavaba las uñas en su piel por culpa del placer que le otorgaba. John no tardó en volver a gemir, ver al famoso detective, conocido por su frialdad, derretirse de esa manera por sus acciones era demasiado.

-Sherlock necesito… -pasó saliva- quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero…

-Hazlo…-murmuró con urgencia el detective, sentandose a horcajadas sobre él, rozando con su trasero el miembro del médico- hazlo…

Dios. Sherlock era increíble. John siempre había pensado que era virgen, pero joder, un virgen no hacía esas cosas, no provocaba de esa manera. Aun así no iba a hacerselo de golpe, virgen o no aquello tenía que doler, ¿verdad? Era la primera vez de John con un hombre y tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo iban las cosas, pero supuso que había que hacer una pequeña preparación o algo así. Así que llevó sus dedos a su boca para humedecerlos, pero soltó un jadeo al ver como Sherlock tomaba su mano y lamía lascivamente su índice y corazón, mirándole directamente a los ojos, lo que hacía todo mucho más excitante. Definitivamente aquél tipo no podía ser virgen.

Con sus dedos empapados en la saliva de Sherlock, acarició el trasero del detective, sin dejar de masturbarle para intentar distraerle un poco del posible dolor. Tanteó la entrada, dudando, presionando un poco y, finalmente, metiendo poco a poco uno de sus dedos dentro de Sherlock, deteniendose casi en el mismo instante al escuchar el gemido de Sherlock, al sentirle tensarse. Le había hecho daño. Joder, le había hecho daño.

-Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

Sherlock no contestó, simplemente apoyó la frente en el hombro de John mientras jadeaba nerviosamente, mientras temblaba. No estaba bien, no debía haber hecho eso.

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño…? -de nuevo sin respuesta- Sherlock por favor responde.

Tenía miedo de herirle de nuevo si apartaba la mano, pero antes de que se aventurase a hacerlo, la voz de Sherlock rompió aquel incómodo silencio, haciendo sonreír aliviado a John.

-Ya… puedes moverlo…

Obedeciendo a sus deseos, John terminó de introducir su dedo índice, despacio, procurando no volver a hacerle daño, pero esta vez los gemidos de Sherlock no sonaban a dolor, sino a placer. Comenzó a moverlo en su interior y sintió su cuerpo temblar, aferrarse a él con fuerza, jadear en su oído. Le gustaba. lo que le hacía le gustaba. Dios, le encantaba.

Un instante después se aventuró a pasar un segundo dedo en su interior y esta vez la respuesta de Sherlock fue una mordida en el hombro que hizo gemir con fuerza a John. Era la primera vez que el detective le mordía y joder, era genial. Movió ambos dedos dentro del detective y gimió cuando él empezó a mover las caderas contra su mano, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozasen. Aquello iba a acabar con él, era demasiado.

-Sherlock, ¿crees que…?

-Si.

A veces adoraba el no tener que explicarlo todo para que Sherlock le entendiera. Lentamente sacó los dedos de él y colocó ambas manos en la cadera del más joven de los Holmes, perdiéndose en sus preciosos ojos azules, ocultos casi por completo por sus dilatadas pupilas. Tenía una expresion en su cara que no había visto nunca, pero que mataría por volver a ver. Sherlock excitado. Único en el mundo.

Esta vez fue Sherlock quien tomó las riendas del juego. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de John para sujetarse y la otra mantenía firme su miembro, el cual dirigió hacia su trasero, mordiendose el labio perdido por el deseo, mirando fijamente a los ojos del exmilitar. Aquello era verdaderamente lo que había querido: tener a John para él. Sólo para él. Pero aún quedaba un pequeño detalle para tenerle por completo, y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que John hubiese deseado también aquello, pero al parecer así era. Ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro, eran imprescindibles en sus respectivas vidas. Irremplazables.

Sherlock sintió como las manos de John recorrían con ternura sus muslos, su trasero, su espalda. De alguna manera eso le tranquilizó. Era la primera vez que hacía aquello, pero era con John. Así que estaba bien. Definitivamente estaba bien. Comenzó a bajar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el miembro del médico entrar lentamente en él. Escuchó su respiración acelerada acompañando la suya propia y cuando por fin llegó al final, abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los de su compañero. Al instante siguiente se besaban con ansia, fundiendo sus bocas sin apenas acordarse de respirar. Poco a poco las caderas de Sherlock comenzaron a moverse por si solas, haciéndole gemir, haciendo gemir a John. Aquello si era el placer del sexo.

A cada instante se movía más rápido, más excitado, más necesitado, lo quería todo de John y era incapaz de parar. Llegó un momento en que los jadeos y gemidos les impidieron seguir besándose y solo podían mantenerse abrazados, respirando uno en el oído del otro, abrazandose con desesperación, marcándose con las uñas fruto de la pasión desenfrenada del momento mientras ambos hombres se acercaban al ansiado climax.

Y ocurrió. Se vinieron al mismo tiempo, uno gimiendo el nombre del otro, llenando la sala de estar del 221B de Baker Street de gritos de placer.

Minutos más tarde estaban tumbados en el sofá, desnudos, abrazados el úno al otro. Sherlock tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de John, hipnotizado por el sonido de su corazón, mucho más tranquilo que la primera vez que lo oyó, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello de forma distraída y le observaba como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo.

-¿De donde sacaste la idea de esperarme desnudo?

-La mujer -contestó sin rodeos, mirándole sin comprender por qué John había fruncido el ceño-.

-¿Estabas pensando en Irene mientras…?

-Estaba pensando en tí.

John sonrió. Aquello era lo más romántico que Sherlock jamás sería capaz de decir y sabía que era cierto.

-Tendré que empezar a llamarte El Hombre.

Sherlock no lo entendió, pero no se molestó en preguntar, simplemente le besó despacio en los labios antes de volver a usar su torso como almohada, comprendiendo a que se refería.

-John Watson, tú eres El Hombre.


End file.
